Forgotten Dream
by Aori Yuu
Summary: Bagi gadis yang sebentar lagi akan merenggang nyawa sepertiku, apalagi yang bisa diharapkan? Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kekasih yang kucintai menikah dengan kakak perempuanku, hanya tersenyum./ warning inside!/ request from Amutia Blossom Saver/DLDR


**Warning : **AU, OOC, [miss] TYPO, dll. **DLDR**!

Psst : Sakura's PoV

**Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated : **T

**Pairing :** SasukexSakura

**Genre : **Angst & Romance

.

.

**Forgotten Dream**

"langsung saja, maksud kedatangan kami kemari adalah untuk meminang salah satu putri anda untuk putra kami, Sasuke. Kami hendak melamar Karin Haruno,"

DEG.

.

.

TES.

Tidak! Ada apa ini? Kenapa air mataku tiba-tiba saja mengalir? Bukannya seharusnya aku tertawa bahagia seperti yang lain? Seperti Karin-nee, Tou-san, Kaa-san dan… Sasuke-kun? Tapi kenapa..

Oh, tentu saja aku menangis. Kau bodoh Sakura, tentu saja kau akan bersedih. Karena kekasihmu yang menemanimu selama empat tahun ini, melamar orang lain.

Bukan dirimu.

Melainkan kakak perempuanmu.

Tanpa sadar, kaki-kaki jenjangku kini melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar dengan sangat tergesa-gesa. Aku tahu orang-orang di ruang tamu itu pasti heran dengan tingkahku, tapi apa daya, aku tidak mungkin memperlihatkan air mata kesedihanku ini di hadapan mereka bukan? terlebih lagi di hadapan Sasuke.

Aku, Haruno Sakura. Aku adalah putri tunggal keluarga Haruno, sampai Tou-san menikah lagi dengan seorang janda beranak satu yang kini menjadi kakak perempuanku. Hubunganku dengan ibu tiriku lumayan baik, tetapi tidak dengan kakak tiriku.

Mungkin ini berlebihan, tetapi kakak tiriku –Karin Haruno- iri padaku yang selalu mendapat perhatian lebih dari Tou-san. Aku tidak menyalahkannya tentu saja, karena aku tahu jika aku berada di posisinya aku pun akan merasakan hal yang sama.

Hanya saja, Karin-nee sama sekali tidak tahu alasan mengapa Tou-san sangat menyayangiku, itu semua karena penyakit gagal jantung yang kuderita sejak masih kecil. Tidak ada yang tahu penyakit ini selain aku, Tou-san dan almarhumah Kaa-san, tentu saja Sasuke juga tidak.

Dan sayangnya, rasa iri itu kian membesar sehingga menjadi benci. Ya, aku tahu Karin-nee sangat membenciku. Dan kebenciannya itulah yang menyebabkan aku dan Sasuke harus menyembunyikan hubungan kami selama ini.

Karin-nee menyukai Sasuke yang merupakan kekasihku sejak aku masih kelas satu SMA hingga beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku tidak mau kebencian Karin-nee semakin membesar sehingga aku memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan hubungan kami, setidaknya sampai penyakit sialan ini kian ganas menggerogoti tubuhku.

Cklek.

Pintu kamar terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Karin-nee yang tersenyum puas ke arahku, sial! Aku bahkan belum sempat menghapus air mataku.

"Pada akhirnya, Sasuke-kun tetap memilihku, bukan kau," ujar Karin-nee seraya menatapku tajam.

Sakit, tentu saja sakit. Karin-nee sama sekali tidak tahu, bahwa hanya aku lah yang berada di hati Sasuke, bahwa aku lah satu-satunya wanita yang dicintai Sasuke.

Tetapi aku harus merelakan semua itu, demi kebahagian Sasuke.

"Pergilah, Nee-san. Aku ingin istirahat," usirku halus, bagaimanapun juga ia adalah Nee-sanku.

"Baiklah, selamat bermimpi indah, Sakura-chan." Sindir Karin-nee sebelum ia menutup pintu kamarku.

TES.

Ah, lagi-lagi air mataku kembali menetes saat melihat senyum bahagian Karin-nee, senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajahku saat masih bersama Sasuke dulu. Seharusnya akulah yang tersenyum saat ini, seharusnya akulah yang akan menyandang nama Uchiha. Ya, seharusnya. Seharusnya jika saja aku masih memiliki harapan untuk hidup.

Cklek.

Pintu kamarku kembali terbuka menampakkan Tou-san yang kini menatapku lembut. Tou-san sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai hubunganku dengan Sasuke, itu karena aku yang tidak pernah memperkenalkan Sasuke padanya –alasan lain karena Tou-san cukup sibuk sehingga jarang berada di rumah. Saat aku hendak memberitahukan hubungan kami, saat itulah aku mengetahui bahwa Karin-nee juga menyukai Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Tou-san?" tanyaku langsung.

"Operasi akan diadakan seminggu lagi, maaf karena saat itu Tou-san akan berada di luar kota," ujar Tou-san dengan nada menyesal. Aku tersenyum menanggapinya, ini sudah biasa. Memang sudah berapa kali aku menjalani operasi tanpa kehadiran Tou-san?

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak mau melakukan operasi itu lagi," ujarku miris, kulihat wajah Tou-san yang kini memandangiku dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Jangan bercanda, Sakura," ujar Tou-san tegas.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Tou-san. Untuk apa kita membuang-buang uang hanya untuk operasi yang selalu gagal itu? pada akhirnya akan sama saja, aku akan menyusul Kaa-san," ujarku santai.

Plak!

Aku memegang pipiku yang baru saja ditampar Tou-san, emeraldku yang sudah berkaca-kaca kini menatap Tou-san dengan tatapan tidak percaya, bagaimanapun juga, ini pertama kalinya Tou-san bersikap kasar padaku.

"Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi! Kau masih memiliki kesempatan untuk hidup!" bentak Tou-san padaku. Akupun berdiri dan menatap mata Tou-san langsung, berusaha terlihat setegar mungkin walau itu mustahil.

"Berapa? Berapa kemungkinan operasi kali ini akan berhasil? Tidak sampai satu persen! Bahkan operasi yang kemungkinan akan berhasilnya besar saja telah gagal. Aku tidak bodoh Tou-san, tubuhku sudah tidak sanggup lagi melakukan operasi, aku menyadarinya," ujarku sendu setengah membentak.

Tou-san terlihat terkejut akan kalimat yang telah kulontarkan barusan, mungkin ia tidak menyangka aku akan mengucapkan hal itu.

Selain mengidap gagal jantung, tubuhku memang lemah sejak kecil. Sejak sekolah dasar, aku sudah sering melakukan operasi pengcangkokkan jantung, meski begitu tidak ada satupun dari jantung-jantung itu yang bertahan di tubuhku.

Hingga beberapa bulan yang lalu saat aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Tou-san dan Gaara-san –dokter pribadiku, bahwa tubuhku sudah tidak sanggup lagi menjalani operasi. Operasi ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku, dengan kemungkinan berhasil tidak sampai satu persen.

"Kau akan tetap menjalani operasi itu, dengan atau tanpa persetujuanmu!" ujar Tou-san seraya keluar dari kamarku setelah sebelumnya membanting pintu kamarku dengan kasar.

Samar0samar aku bisa mendengar gumaman Tou-san yang entah ditujukan padaku atau bukan.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang kusayangi lagi, cukup ibumu saja."

Aku menangis –lagi, kali ini dengan isakan yang begitu memilukan. Aku tahu bagaimana depresinya Tou-san saat Kaa-san meninggalkannya, andai saja aku tidak ada di sisinya, mungkin Tou-san akan menyusul Kaa-san saat itu juga.

Semenjak itu, Tou-san sangat menyayangiku yang merupakan peninggalan Kaa-san satu-satunya ini. Meski telah menikah lagi, aku tahu bahwa cinta Tou-san masih untuk Kaa-san, Tou-san tidak pernah mencintai ibu tiriku.

Satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia menikah lagi adalah karena berfikir bahwa aku masih membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Alasan konyol, tetapi itulah salah satu bentuk perhatian Tou-san padaku, meski seharusnya ia tidak perlu melakukannya karena tidak ada satu wanita pun di dunia ini yang bisa menggantikan Kaa-san.

(¬_¬)(¬_¬)(¬_¬)

Bunga Sakura yang berguguran, dan cahaya matahari sore yang sedikit menyilaukan mata, itulah pemandangan yang sedang tersaji di hadapanku kali ini.

Aku tengah duduk di salah satu bangku taman tempat Sasuke melamarku dulu. Ya, Sasuke pernah melamarku, namun aku menolaknya. Alasannya?

Heh, jangan membuatku mengatakannya lagi. Tentu saja karena hidupku yang sudah tidak lama lagi.

Meski begitu, saat itu adalah moment terindah dalam hidupku selain masa-masa dimana Kaa-san masih hidup. Air mataku mengalir saat itu, air mata kebahagiaan beserta kesedihan yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Masih jelas di ingatanku bagaimana dia mengatakannya saat itu, mengucapkan kalimat yang sangat kunantikan. Tidak romantis tentu saja –Sasuke bukan tipe pemuda romantis, namun ia mengucapkannya tulus dengan beberapa semburat merah di wajah datarnya.

'**Sakura, menikahlah denganku.'**

Ah, andai saja aku tidak tahu tentang kondisi tubuhku saat itu, aku pasti akan menerimanya. Sasuke tidak tahu, ia tidak tahu bahwa air mata yang kukeluarkan saat itu adalah air mata kesedihan.

Aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan dengan kata-kata begaimana ekspresi Sasuke saat aku menolak lamarannya tersebut, wajah yang iasanya datar itu menampakkan keterkejutan yang luar biasa.

'**Maaf, a-aku tidak bisa.'**

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku begitu sulit mengucapkan suatu kalimat, kalimat penolakan. Suara datar Sasuke yang terdengar lebih dingin dari biasanya menyeruak masuk ke dalam telingaku saat menanyakan alasan mengapa aku menolaknya.

'**Kenapa? Beri aku alasan.'**

Mata onyxnya yang menatapku tajam membuatku tertunduk begitu dalam, aku tidak tahu ia tidak bodoh, ia pasti tidak akan percaya begitu saja dengan alasan yang akan kuucapkan.

Perlahan, dengan satu tarikan nafas, aku memantapkan kalimat itu. Kalimat yang memang sudah kupersiapkan sejak awal, kalimat yang sungguh tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan, kalimat yang aku harapkan tidak akan pernah terucap di bibirku.

'**A-aku, aku menyukai pria lain.'**

Demi tuhan, satu-satunya yang kuinginkan saat itu adalah Sasuke yang menamparku dan memakiku sebanyak mungkin, bukan malah menatapku datar dan segera menjauh dari tempat itu setelah sebelumnya membuang cincin yang akan disematkan di jariku.

'**Kau bisa melamar Karin-nee, aku yakin kau pasti akan bahagia dengannya.'**

Uggh! Aku menjambak rambutku frustasi kala mengingat kalimat bodoh itu, kalimat yang menjadi bumerang untukku pada akhirnya.

Hatiku sudah mati sejak saat itu, terlebih lagi saat melihat hubungan Sasuke dan Karin-nee yang semakin dekat. Aku sakit tentu saja, tetapi tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan. Aku tidak bisa memilikinya, karena aku tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk membahagiakannya, berbeda dengan karin-nee yang memiliknya.

Tidak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat, membuatku sadar bahwa hari sudah akan menjadi malam. Aku beranjak dari posisiku, lalu beranjak pergi setelah sebelumnya kembali memandang pohon sakura yang berada di depan mataku, pohon yang menjadi saksi bisu atas lamaran Sasuke padaku dulu.

DEG.

Kaki-kaki jenjangku tiba-tiba saja berhenti melangkah saat melihat dua sosok yang tengah berdiri di depan rumahku, sosok yang sangat tidak ingin kutemui saat ini.

'**Aku tidak akan mencium wanita yang tidak kucintai.'**

Kalimat itu entah mengapa kembali berputar-putar di otakku, membuatku terbelalak tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang kini tersuguh di hadapanku.

Sasuke dan Karin-nee,

Berciuman.

A-apakah ini berarti Sasuke sudah mencintai Karin-nee dan melupakan perasaannya padaku? Lihatlah, ciuman meeka begitu mesra, ciuman yang sama saat melakukannya denganku dulu.

"Aaa, Sakura. Sedang apa kau di situ?"

DEG.

Karin-nee yang rupanya menyadari kehadiranku, senyum sinisnya kini mengembang tatakala melihat ekspresi keterkejutan di wajahku.

Bukan Hanya Karin-nee saja, kini Sasuke pun ikut menyadari kehadiranku. Ugh, dia pasti menyadari ekspresiku yang sudah hampir menangis ini. Sasuke hanya melihatku dengan wajah datar tanpa rasa bersalah maupun terkejut, memang apa yang kuharapkan?

"Aaa, aku masuk duluan," ujarku –tidak nyambung dan segera memasuki rumah. Entah mengapa, tapi aku seperti merasakan tatapan Sasuke yang mengitimidasi punggungku.

Aku kembali terisak saat memasuki kamar pribadiku, aku cemburu. Aku cemburu melihat Sasuke dengan gadis lain, aku cemburu melihat perlakuan lembut Sasuke pada wanita selain aku, aku cemburu melihat Sasuke mencium gadis lain, meski itu adalah calon istrinya sendiri.

Sudahlah, Sakura. Kenapa kau masih menangis? Bukankah ini keputusanmu sendiri? Apa lagi yang bisa diharapkan dari gadis yang akan meregang nyawa sepertimu? Menyedihkan.

(¬_¬)(¬_¬)(¬_¬)

"Nona Sakura, saya kemari untuk membicarakan masalah operasi yang akan anda jalani besok lusa," ujar Dokter berambut merah sopan, Sabaku Gaara.

Ini sudah biasa bagiku, keberadaan Tou-san di kota lain membuatku harus membicarakan sendiri masalah operasi yang akan kujalani dengan dokter pribadiku. Hari ini, sesuai janji yang telah kami buat sebelumnya, Gaara-san datang mengunjungi rumahku untuk membicarakan perihal operasi tersebut.

"Gaara-san, untuk kali ini saya tidak akan menjalani operasi itu lagi," ujarku mantap seraya menatap mata Gaara-san yang kurang lebih sama denganku, kulihat keterkejutan di wajah tampan dokter pribadiku itu.

"Anda jangan bercanda," ujar Gaara-san pelan.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Gaara-san. Apapun yang kita lakukan, pada akhirnya akan sama saja," ujarku miris.

"Anda masih memiliki kesempatan, Nona," ujar Gaara meyakinkanku.

"Aku tahu ini kesempatan terakhirku, Gaara-san. Tubuhku sudah tidak sanggup lagi melakukan operasi, dan sayangnya kemungkinan keberhasilan operasi kali ini sangatlah kecil. Aku menyerah," ujarku sendu.

"Saya tidak pernah melihat Anda yang seperti ini sebelumnya, Nona Sakura yang kukenal tidak seperti ini," ujar Gaara-san seraya menatapku tajam, raut kekecewaan jelas terpancar di wajahnya.

"Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kupertahankan, aku sudah kehilangan semuanya. Ini hanya akan menghamburkan biaya bila tetap melakukan operasi itu," jelasku.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan ayah Anda? Anda tahu bahwa beliau lah yang paling bersikeras melakukan operasi ini," tanya Gaara-san.

"Ini permintaan terakhirku, Gaara-san. Jangan mengatakan apapun pada Tou-san, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padanya melalui surat yang akan kutulis sebelum kepergianku," jelasku memohon.

"Tap-"

"Aku mohon. Tou-san akan kembali beberapa minggu lagi, dan saat itu, aku pasti sudah tiada," potongku dengan wajah memelas, dan saat itu air mataku kembali mengalir begitu saja.

"Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan Anda, meski hatiku menentang. Jujur saja, selama ini saya menyukai sosok Anda yang begitu tegar," ujar Gaara-san seraya menatapku sendu, tentu saja aku terkejut dengan perkataannya, namun yang bisa kutampakkan hanyalah ekspresi bersalah beserta senyuman miris.

"Maaf telah mengecewakanmu," ujarku kemudian, aku mulai menggunakan bahasa nonformal, pertanda bahwa aku sudah tidak mempedulikan status dokter dan pasien lagi di antara kami. Mungkin kalian tidak tahu, tapi, aku dan Gaara adalah teman semasa kecil.

Setelah beberapa menit membahas kenangan di antara kami, Gaara pun berpamitan untuk pulang, pria itu masih sempat membujukku agar berubah pikiran, namun aku bersikeras mempertahankan keputusanku.

Aku mengantar kepergian Gaara hingga ke halaman depan, tempat di mana pria itu memarkir mobilnya. Aku melambaikan tanganku saat mobilnya mulai melaju perlahan, meninggalkanku sendiri di rumah ini.

"Hn."

DEG.

Gumaman ini…

Aku tentu saja terkejut saat melihat sosok Sasuke yang berdiri tegap di belakangku, sejak kapan ia ada di sana? Melihat wajah dan posisinya, ia tidak mungkin mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Gaara tadi, sepertinya pria itu baru saja tiba beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Uchiha-san," sapaku sesopan mungkin, sebisa mungkin aku memberinya senyum termanisku di saat-saat terakhir.

"Apakah pria itu yang menjadi alasan kau berpaling dariku?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

A-apa? Apa yang baru saja dia katakan? Kulihat raut wajahnya yang lebih dingin dari biasanya, apakah ia cemburu?

Tidak! Tidak mungkin!

Berhenti berharap Sakura! Sasuke sudah mecintai Karin-nee, itu artinya kau sudah tidak artinya lagi baginya. Berhenti memberi harapan pada dirimu sendiri, karena pada akhirnya kau sendirilah yang menghancurkan harapan itu.

"Karin-nee tidak ada di rumah, dia keluar sebentar bersama temannya. Uchiha-san bisa datang lain waktu," ujarku mengabaikan pertanyaannya.

"Pernikahan kami dipercepat, dan itu permintaanku."

DEG.

Benarkan? Sasuke mencintai Karin-nee, dia sudah menyerah tentangku.

Sasuke tidak bodoh, beberapa saat setelah aku menolak lamarannya, dia tentu saja tidak langsung percaya dengan alasan yang kuberikan.

Aku tahu dia menyelidikiku selama beberapa waktu, dan saat itu aku memang bertingkah seolah-olah menyukai pria lain dan tengah kasmaran dengannya. Pada akhirnya harapanku terkabul, meski harus berkorban hati, Sasuke sudah mulai melupakanku.

"Semoga kau berbahagia dengan Karin-nee," ujarku singkat seraya tersenyum, aku lalu memasuki rumah tanpa menawarinya mampir terlebih dahulu. Sudahlah, bukannya hatiku sudah membeku? Dan tubuhku pun akan ikut membeku beberapa saat lagi.

(¬_¬)(¬_¬)(¬_¬)

Besok adalah hari paling bersejarah bagi Sasuke dan Karin-nee, begitu juga bagiku. Aku tahu tubuhku sudah tidak mampu bertahan lagi, terlebih lagi karena aku sama sekali tidak mengkomsumsi obat pemberian Gaara-san, begini lebih baik.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar dan nafas yang semakin memburu, aku berusaha menulis sepucuk surat untuk Tou-san yang akan dibacanya saat ia kembali nanti.

Rasa sakit masih menjalari seluruh tubuhku saat aku menyelesaikan surat tersebut, aku bisa merasakan detakan jantungku yang semakin melemah. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, aku keluar diam-diam dan menuju tempat favoritku, tempat dimana Sasuke pernah melamarku, tempat dimana aku akan menghabiskan hidupku.

Tidak ada yang menyadari ketidakberadaanku tentu saja, mereka semua tengah sibuk mempersiapkan acara pernikahan Sasuke dan Karin-nee besok, meski menyakitkan, hal ini justru memberi kemudahan tersendiri bagiku.

Aku melangkah dengan susah payah menuju bangku favoritku, tidak ada orang di tempat ini dan aku mensyukurinya. Tanpa melihat cermin pun aku tahu bagaimana rupaku saat ini, tubuh yang gemetaran beserta wajah yang pucat, tidak lupa ekspresi kesedihan yang terus memancar dari wajahku.

Dengan mata yang sayu, aku memandang langit yang sepi tanpa bintang –aku lupa mengatakan bahwa ini sudah malam hari-, hanya ada dua bintang yang berjejer yang terlihat olehku.

Dulu, aku pasti akan beranggapan bahwa bintang itu adalah diriku dan Sasuke, namun sekarang harapan itu harus sirna. Pada kenyataannya itu adalah Karin-nee dan Sasuke, sepasang kekasih yang kini akan mengikat janji suci besok.

Air mataku kembali mengalir saat mengingat berbagai kenangan indah antara aku dan Sasuke, kenapa? Kenapa aku harus bertubuh lemah dan mengidap penyakit ini?

Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya menyesal, hal terbaik yang kupikirkan saat ini adalah aku akan segera bertemu Kaa-san, wanita yang amat kurindukan.

DEG.

Mataku membulat sempurna saat nyeri di jantungku meningkat drastis, membuatku tidak tahan untuk tidak mengerang.

Sakit… sakit. Sungguh sakit.

Baik hati maupun jantungku begitu sakit.

Aku meremas dadaku berharap bisa mengurangi rasa nyeri itu, namun sia-sia. Aku bisa merasakan jantungku yang tidak berdetak selama beberapa detik, mataku pun telah buram, aku sudah tidak bisa melihat apapun lagi.

Selamat tinggal Tou-san, Kaa-san dan Karin-nee.

Selamat tinggal Sasuke.

Selamat tinggal semuanya.

Selamat tinggal…

(¬_¬)(¬_¬)(¬_¬)

Wangi apa ini? Rasanya sangat menyenangkan, mirip wangi tubuh Sasuke. Ah, tidak mungkin. Apa aku sudah berada di surga? Tapi mengapa semuanya gelap?

"Sakura, bangunlah. Kumohon."

DEG.

Suara Sasuke? Bukan, pasti bukan. Sepertinya tuhan berbaik hati padaku dengan memberikanku malaikat yang bersuara mirip Sasuke. Tapi kenapa mataku masih tidak bisa terbuka? Aku ingin melihat surga sekarang juga!

Kenapa tubuhku rasanya berat sekali? Rasanya begitu kaku sehingga aku sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak, tapi untunglah mataku sudah mulai terbuka sedikit demi sedikit.

Putih, itulah yang pertama kali kulihat, apa surga memang seperti ini?

"Sakura?"

Ah, suara itu lagi. Dimana? Di mana pemilik suara itu? aku ingin menggapainya, aku ingin memeluknya, meski ia bukan Sasuke sekalipun.

Aku menggerakan pergelangan tanganku perlahan, mengangkatnya perlahan hendak menggapai sesuatu yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu. Samar-samar aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut meremas jari-jariku pelan, hangat.

Apakah itu malaikatku? Malaikat yang akan menggantikan posisi Sasuke di surga ini? Dengan sekuat tenaga aku berusaha membuka lebar kedua mataku, masih menatap lurus ke depan.

Tidak ada, tidak ada siapapun di hadapanku, yang ada hanya sebuah langit-langit berwarna putih yang menyilaukan, apa begini bentuk surga?

"Apakah ini surga?" gumamku tanpa sadar, kurasa suaraku cukup kecil untuk disebut gumaman.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu ke sana tanpaku."

DEG.

Aku menoleh perlahan dan mendapati Sasuke yang kini menatapku lembut, Sasuke? Atau hanya malaikat yang bertampang sama dengan Sasuke?

"Kau siapa?" tanyaku memastikan, kulihat wajahnya yang begitu terkejut saat aku mengucapkan kalimat pertanyaanku barusan.

"Kau tidak mengingatku? Sasuke, aku Sasuke," ujar pria itu seraya menatapku nanar. Ah, tampaknya ia benar-benar Sasuke. Jadi, apakah aku belum mati?

"Kenapa aku masih hidup?" tanyaku tanpa sadar. Kenapa? Kenapa kau masih membiarkanku hidup, Tuhan? Apa kau masih ingin menyiksaku dengan melihat kebahagian Sasuke dan Karin-nee.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku? Kenapa kau membohongiku?" tanya Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaanku sebelumnya.

Diam, aku hanya bisa diam menanggapinya. Rasanya tidak ada gunanya aku menjelaskan semuanya.

"Kau membuat kami semua khawatir, kau tahu? Jika saja aku tidak bertemu Gaara malam itu, aku pasti sudah benar-benar kehilanganmu," ujar Sasuke sendu seraya menggenggam tanganku erat.

"Kau tidak seharusnya menyelamatkanku," gumamku.

"Kenapa kau menyerah? Kenapa kau menyerah tentangku dan hidupmu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Sudah tidak ada kemungkinan bagiku untuk hidup," jawabku datar.

"Omong kosong! Lalu apa ini? Kau masih bernafas dengan jantung yang normal sekarang! Kenapa kau tidak mau memanfaatkan kesempatan yang kau miliki? Lihat, apalagi yang kau ragukan dari operasi yang sukses ini?" bentak Sasuke, tidak peduli dengan keadaanku yang belum pulih benar.

Jadi operasi ini berhasil? Kenapa, kenapa harus berhasil? Sudah tidak ada artinya lagi aku memilik jantung yang sehat, bagiku semua sudah tidak berarti, karena Sasuke bukan milikku lagi.

"Aku ingin bertemu Kaa-san," jawabku asal.

"Dan kau ingin meninggalkanku sendiri disini?" balas Sasuke sinis.

"Kau memiliki Karin-nee," balasku.

"Pernikahan kami batal, aku yang membatalkannya. Aku tidak bisa menikahi wanita yang tidak kucintai."

DEG.

Aku menoleh menatap mata onyx Sasuke dalam, mencoba mencari kebohongan di dalam kata-katanya.

"Ke-kenapa kau-"

"Aku hanya mencintaimu Sakura. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana aku saat mengetahui tentang penyakitmu beberapa waktu lalu, kau tidak tahu bagaimana histerisnya aku saat melihatmu terbaring lemah di taman itu, kau tidak tahu bagaimana frustasinya aku saat membayangkan kau akan benar-benar meninggalkanku, kau tidak tahu," ujar Sasuke sendu, pria itu lalu mencium punggung tanganku seraya menggenggamnya lebih erat.

"Aku tidak mau mengecewakanmu, aku tidak mau kau kesusahan dengan aku yang penyakitan ini," ujarku lembut, tanpa terasa air mataku kini mengucur deras di kedua belah pipiku.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak mungkin, Sakura. aku hanya membutuhkanmu, kau tahu itu," ujar Sasuke.

"Aku sudah meninggalkan surat pada Tou-san, aku menjelaskan semuanya di dalamnya," ujarku.

"Aku sudah membacanya, dan merobeknya tentu saja. Kau akan tetap hidup, aku percaya itu," ujar Sasuke tegas.

Ah, Bicara tentang surat, aku jadi teringat Tou-san.

"Dimana yang lain?" tanyaku heran saat melihat hanya Sasuke saja yang menungguiku.

"Mereka semua tengah sibuk menyiapkan acara pesta pernikahan," jawab Sasuke seraya tersenyum.

"Pernikahan siapa?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja pernikahan kita, Sakura. Aku telah menunggu beberapa bulan untuk ini," jawab Sasuke masih dengan senyumannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti," ucapku, dan kenyataannya aku memang tidak mengerti.

"Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kau berada di rumah sakit ini, Saku? Tiga bulan, waktu yang cukup lama untuk membuatku menunggu. Aku sudah merencanakan semua ini, mengikatmu segera saat kau sadar," ujar Sasuke yang membuat wajahku memerah, aku tidak tahu kalau aku sudah tertidur selama itu.

"Bagaimana dengan Karin-nee?" tanyaku was-was.

"Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya padanya, dia kecewa tentu saja. Tetapi aku tegaskan bahwa aku sama sekali tidak menginginkannya, hanya kau yang kuinginkan," jawab Sasuke tegas.

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, Sasuke kini kembali menjadi milikku. Air mataku kini mengalir tanpa henti, tetapi bukan air mata kesedihan seperti beberapa waktu lalu. Aku bahagia, bahagia atas jantung normal yang kumiliki, bahagia atas Sasuke yang kembali menjadi milikku, bahagia karena kau masih diberikan kesempatan untuk hidup.

"_Arigatou, Kami-sama_."

.

.

**~END~**

A/N : Akhirnya jadi juga, fiuhhh~

Maaf ya kalau angst'y kurang terasa, baru pertama kali bikin sih^^'a. _Special request from _**Amutia Blossom Saver**, maaf –sangat- telat^^.

Maaf juga kalau banyak TYPO dan bermasalah di alur, ato _Feel_'y gk kerasa dll. Saya tidak menyangkal semua itu, karena saya menulisnya di sela-sela kesibukan saya sebagai maba, terlebih lagi masih sangat lelah dengan OSPEK yang baru berakhir kemarin^^'

Untuk yang terakhir, mohon reviewnya minna^^

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
